How You Remind Me
by CherryDoom2006
Summary: A leftover from my time at the Over the Stars website.  Written to Nickleback's How You Remind Me.  It's a DeviNny romance fic, because I'm evil like that!  Rated for some language


  
Story Description: Written to Nickelback's "How You Remind Me," It's a Devi/Nny fic. Yes, I am a bad bad rubber piggy. 

Disclaimer of Doom: I don't own the song...That's Nickelback's work. I don't own JtHM or I Feel Sick...and if I did, I'd be happy.

A/N: Yeah, It's a Devi/Nny Romance fic...Whatcha gonna do about it, huh? LOL. Plus, I know that this is probably a really bad fic, but I've refined my writing style in my old age. LOL. This is the remanents of high school, and the old Over the Stars website. deep breath Here goes...

_Never made it as a wise man,  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing,  
Tired of living like a blind man,  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling.  
And this is how, you remind me._

Johnny was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He had seen Devi again. She was walking down the street and into an art supply store. She had definitely changed, but not so much that Nny didn't recognize her again. Her hair was longer, a different color, but she was still Devi. He had stayed hidden behind a sign, and then he had casually gone into the store. He could watch her every move, and she couldn't see him. She could still leave him awe-struck. He loved everything about her, and here she was, just in reach, and still so far away. He kept remembering that night when he had tried to kill her. He kept asking himself why. Why, why, why? He knew he couldn't approach her. He never would be able to get within a hundred feet of her, unless he was hiding. If she knew he was watching her, she'd probably scream and run. He stayed his distance, making sure that it didn't look like he was stalking her. He didn't need people asking questions, and he definitely didn't need people telling her that he was watching her.

_This is how you remind me,  
of what I really am.  
This is how you remind me,  
of what I really am._

Devi stopped painting long enough to take a sip of water. She was doing her best to ignore Tenna, who was there with Spooky, happily squeaking him. "Sweet angry Jeezus Tenna! Would you stop!?!" Tenna stopped squeaking Spooky and looked at Devi with an unhappy frown. "Ooo...Something is wrong with Devi? Tell Spooky...Spooky will listen!" She held Spooky close to Devi's ear. "C'mon...Talk to Spooky..." She said. Devi grabbed "The Thing What Squeaked" and tossed it across the room. "I told you...I hate Spooky." Tenna scooted to where Spooky had landed. She picked him up and trotted out of the apartment, obviously hurt. "Thank God," Devi said. She had slightly more important things on her mind. Like, the fact that she had seen Johnny outside of the art store she was going in. He didn't bother her. She felt the urge to run and hide, but she realized that it was just a coincidence that he was at the same place she was. He wasn't stalking her. She would be able to tell if he was. By the way he was acting, you'd think he was scared of her. She figured he'd probably stay away, seeing as how he looked guilty and kind of sad. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. She continued painting, but suddenly she didn't feel like working on this piece anymore. She took it off the easel, and propped it up against the wall to dry. She then went to the closet where she kept her paint and empty canvases and pulled out one that had a picture already started on it. It was a picture of the city; the way she saw it when she was with Johnny. She sat it on the easel, and started to mix the colors that she would need to continue working on it.

_It's not like you,  
to say sorry,  
I was waitin' on a different story.  
This time I'm mistaken,  
for handin' you a heart worth breakin'.  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
into the bottom of every bottle.  
These five words in my head,  
Scream: "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
yet, yet, yet, no, no.  
yet, yet, yet, no, no._

Nny continued to stare at the ceiling until he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his coat, cleared all of the knives out, and started out the door. He didn't take the car, it was a nice night, and headed for Devi's apartment building. It wasn't a short walk, in fact, it was at least forty-five minutes worth of walking. It would give him time to think. How would he approach her? Hell, how would he be able to explain how sorry he was? How would she react? How did he want her react? He couldn't answer these questions, and it was driving him crazy. Not to mention the fact that he felt light as a feather without all of his knives in his jacket. It made him a little paranoid, knowing that he'd have to rely on himself to get out of a jam with just his bare hands. But, if he didn't have any knives, maybe Devi would see that he really wasn't a threat to her existence.

_It's not like it isn't over,  
I said I love you and I swear I still do.  
And it must've been so bad,  
'cause livin' with me must've damn near killed you.  
and this is how you remind me,  
of what I really am.  
This is how you remind me  
of what I really am._

Devi slid her brush across the canvas. She could still remember that night perfectly. Up until the attempted murder, the world had seemed so right. Even now, she never regretted any of the time that she'd spent with Nny. He was smart, funny, and he could actually hold an intelligent conversation. Unlike one of her previous "dates," sex wasn't what he was wanting from her. He didn't want to feast upon her brainmeats, he didn't think he was a vampire, and he didn't shit in his pants. He seemed perfect. Almost too perfect. That's when it went downhill. "God, why? I was so happy. Is it just too much for me to have a little happiness? Is just too much to ask? Am I destined to be alone, sad, and paranoid? And on top of all that, my only friend is psychotically perky and has a toy that squeaks!" she said as she put the finishing touches on her painting. "Oh, god, no...no, I don't miss him...I don't...I don't miss Nny. He's insane. A psychotic killer...I don't miss him..." She said sitting down on the floor, small tears forming in her eyes. "No..."

_It's not like you,  
to say sorry,  
I was waitin' on a different story.  
This time I'm mistaken,  
for handin' you a heart worth breakin'.  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
into the bottom of every bottle.  
These five words in my head,  
Scream: "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
yet, yet, yet, no, no.  
yet, yet, yet, no, no._

Nny finally reached Devi's building. It was still early evening, only seven thirty, so he didn't need to be buzzed in. He took the stairs and before he knew it, he was standing in front of her door, frozen with fear. _**What am I doing?**_ he thought. _**I can't do this...She hates me...I know it. I can't.**_ But, against his will, he knocked on her door.

_yet, yet, yet, no, no.  
yet, yet, yet, no, no._

Devi stood up and wiped her eyes. She walked over to the door, and without even checking the peep-hole, she opened it, expecting to find Tenna standing there. How wrong she was. She gasped when she saw Nny standing there. Head hung down, hands in his pockets, and, was that a tear? He looked like a whipped puppy. "What do you want?" She said, her shakey voice barely above a whisper. Her hands were trembling and she was trying to remember if her mace was anywhere near. No, it was in the other room. Damn. "I...I came here to apologize. For everything. For trying to kill you, for fucking up what we had, for not telling you..." his voice cracked. He was trying to keep the tears in, but they fell slowly, and painfully. She watched him, standing there, attempting to make amends with her. "I'm sorry too, Nny. I can forgive you, but you know we can't go back. There's no way in hell things could ever be the same between us," she said. Her own tears were falling on the floor now, and she couldn't stop them. She hated having to stand there, telling the only person she'd ever truly found happiness with that there would never be anything between them. She loved him, and no matter how much she denied it in her head, she couldn't deny it in her heart. "I'm sorry," she said again, and closed the door.

_Never made it as a wise man,  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing,  
And this is how, you remind me.  
This is how you remind me._

Nny turned around and started to slowly walk down the hall. His eyes welled up with more tears as he pictured her perfect face tear-stained and sad. It hurt so much to have to remember her like that. _**At least she doesn't hate me,**_ he thought. "That's it...she doesn't hate me," He said, his eyes widening. He had an idea. It was like some great revelation. He turned around and went back to her door. He took a deep breath and knocked again.

_This is how you remind me,  
of what I really am.  
This is how you remind me,  
of what I really am._

Devi peered through the peep-hole at Johnny's tear streaked, but no longer sad, face. "What?" she called through the door. "Would you just open the door and listen to me? Please?" He said. "No. How do I know you still don't wanna kill me?" She replied. "Oh, after all of that, you're still convinced that I still wanna kill you? Would it help me any to tell you that I am totally unarmed?" He said as he pulled off his jacket, tossed it a good fifteen feet down the hall, held his hands up in the air and spun around once, allowing Devi to see that he had nowhere else to hide a weapon. "There, I am completely vulnerable to whatever you have to throw at me. Now will you open the door again?"  
"No."  
"Fine," he sat down against the wall across from her door, "then I will sit out here until you have to come out. That way, you have to see me. And don't try to go out the window, it's a three story drop, and even if you did survive the fall, you'll only have to come back in this way, because I doubt you have the equipment needed to scale a building."  
Devi sighed and stuck her head out the door, he had made a good point. "What?"  
"Give me another chance, Devi. If we can't go back, then maybe we could go forward. Start over. Build something new between us," he said, standing up and looking her in the eyes.

_It's not like you,  
to say sorry,  
I was waitin' on a different story.  
This time I'm mistaken,  
for handin' you a heart worth breakin'.  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
into the bottom of every bottle.  
These five words in my head,  
Scream: "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
yet, yet, are we havin' fun yet?  
yet, yet, are we havin' fun yet?_

Devi mulled it over for a few minutes. "Why should I trust you? How do I know that I'm safe?" she asked.  
"Because, I think that whatever caused me to want to kill you in the first place is gone. It's a really long story, and it makes no sense what-so-ever."  
Devi looked Nny dead in the eyes. "You know what? I have lots of time. In fact, this could be interesting. But, let me warn you now: You make one funny move and you'll have so much mace in your eyes that you'll be blind for a week. Get your coat and come in." She turned around, and even though Johnny couldn't see it, she smiled. She felt happy, and she really hoped that he wouldn't do anything to screw it up again. She heard him come inside and shut the door.

_These five words in my head,  
Scream: "Are we havin' fun yet?"_

She sat down on one end of the couch and Nny sat on the other. There was a small table beside her end of the couch with a small drawer in it. She opened the drawer and pulled out two small cans of mace and a razor sharp switchblade knife and sat them on the coffee table in front of them. "Like I said, one funny move, and I'll make you regret it." He nodded slowly. "That's fair. I deserve that. But, would you consider this a funny move?" He leaned towards her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "No," she said. She looked at him. _**Oh, man, he really has changed...he wants this just as much as I do.**_ She leaned towards him and they kissed, holding each other and neither one wanting to let go. Eventually the lack of air forced them apart. "Uh...sorry," Nny said, hoping that she wouldn't spray him. He really couldn't tell if he'd kissed her or if she'd kissed him, but just to be on the safe side... "Don't be. You really have changed," Devi said and they kissed again, both glad to be there, and both realizing that they'd found the person that they were always meant to be with.

_These five words in my head.  
No, no..._

A/N: Ok, folks, Review...I dare you. I mean, I'll let you finish vomiting first, but after that, reviews are funsies:-) Oh, by the way, I don't know if I'm breaking the rules with the songfic...someone tell me if I am, so my account doesn't get deleted.


End file.
